I don't wanna make you unhappy anymore
by Klaine-Blurt
Summary: Just a short reaction fic to the meeting at the Lima Bean between Sebasitan, Kurt and Blaine. What if Kurt took what Sebastian said pretty literally.
1. By the end of the year I

**A/N im adding it like this, i don't know if this is how your meant to add one, if not could someone please tell me. This is my first time at writing a fic, ive read many and i have a whole life story for Kurt and Blaine pretty much but i wanted to see how just a few went down first.**

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed his head was spinning it was all so vivid in his head and he just couldn't get rid of the conversation from earlier that day.

"_Hey guys", called Sebastian as he walked over to Blaine and Kurt who were sat down together in the lima bean their favourite coffee shop. Sebastian had taken over most of the Warbler solos when Blaine transferred to Mckinle to be with Kurt. _

"_So crazy... I'm sitting over there checking and this guy and all of a suddenly I'm like wait a second I know that hair" Sebastian continued sitting down next to Blaine midsentence. "What's up buddy I haven't seen you online"…. "Hi Kurt"_

"_We've been really busy with Glee club" Blaine explained_

"_Practicing for sectionals… together" Kurt cut in._

"_Congratualtions on the Warbler win at your sectionals." Blaine said honestly "We're up this week" wiggling his eye brow at Kurt_

"_Yer well if there'd one guy that can whip New directions into a legitimate threat its Blaine Anderson right?" Sebastian compliment already knowing the answer to his own question _

"_Right" "I need another coffee" shaking his empty cup and getting up from the table. He left Kurt and Sebastian alone._

_That's when it got serious between the two boys and there hatred for each other came out_

"_I don't like you" Kurt said calmly_

"_Fun I don't like you either " Sebastian said with a smirk_

"_I don't like the way you look at my boyfriend, I don't like your smirk little meerkat face" the one he's pulling right now Kurt though to himself . "I don't like your obnoxious CW hair, I'm on to you!"_

"Lets get a few things straight" Sebastian retorted staring Kurt straight in the eyes. "Blaine's too good for you, new directions is a joke! And one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it aint me" he said in a demeaning tone.

Then he sunk to an all new low, as he said calmly and plainly "Odds are by the end of the year I'll have Blaine and a nationals trophy and you'll have cakeys and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face"

Kurt laughed half-heartedly "you smell like greggs list" finishing his sentence just in time so Blaine didn't hear it as he returned, coffee in hand.

"what are you guys talking about?" Blaine said retaking his seat

"Dur the next time were all going out drinking, killer" Sebastian said way too casually as if his and Kurt's whole conversation hadn't happened.

"uh oh" was all Blaine could say, he still felt guilty for what had happened last time Kurt, Sebastian and himself went out drinking at the gay bar.

Kurt shrugged with a smile towards Blaine.

"Well I gotta run, but you take care of the Warbler Kurt" Sebastian said with a quick wink that only Kurt saw. And he got up and left

It was about the tenth time Kurt had replayed the whole situation in his head. And he was really feeling like most of it was true, really true. Why exactly did Blaine love him, he was such a Handsome and dapper young man and he chose a failure like me. I've got no prospect of going onto collage with noting on my NYADA application why did I even bother to send it in he thought to himself.

But there was thing more than the rest that he couldn't get out of his head. "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine", "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine", "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine", "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine". He just couldn't get rid of it.

Then he realised how self he was being, that's all he was a useless selfish idiot, who was holding his boyfriend back. The love of his life was too good for him, and he made Blaine dad hate Blaine. That's not what a boyfriend does he thought, I'm no boyfriend, I'm just idiotic gay Kurt Hummel. From that second onward he knew what he had to do, he had to let his angel go, he had to let him make something of his life even if he couldn't. So he sent Blaine a text plain and simple.

_**We need to talk; I don't think this is working. Kurt. **_He didn't bother putting anything else none of the normal kisses he would do nothing. It was just a text that was to the point.

His phone buzzed, _**Care to elaborate as I have no idea, and your kinda worrying me x x**_

Kurt thought for a minute before sending a reply and it was simple and to the point _** I don't want to make you unhappy anymore. **_He gave it no second thought before hitting send.

The reply came so quickly is actually surprise Kurt. **What the hell are you talking about Kurt? You are the LOVE of my life and you make me the happiest man alive where are you, your worrying me I want to talk to you face to face x x**

Kurt thought for a while wondering whether or not to tell Blaine where he was he decided to for two reason, one he would probably come looking for him anyway and two he wasn't a coward he was gonna end this properly._** I'm at home. Blaine I'm never going to be good enough for you. I am just Kurt, no one special. You on the other hard are amazing, your brilliant at everything and you look amazing all the time, and you're so strong, in more ways than one. I can't expect for you to stay with me forever when I know only too well that I'm punching way above my weight. I cant give you happiness people such as your family can. **_Kurt finished the text with tears streaming down his cheeks he loved Blaine in a way he had never loved anyone else.

Blaine received the texts not having a clue what Kurt was talking about, not knowing what had brought this on. The only thing he knew for sure was that this wasn't his normal boyfriend talking something had happened or been said to make him feel like this he just wished he knew what. He sent a text that was both clear he was kind of annoyed with Kurt actions but that he also hoped gave across how much Kurt really mean to him._** KURT HUMMEL STOP IT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHATS COME OVER YOU BUT YOUR CERTIANLY NOT PUNCHING ABOVE YOUR WEIGHT IF ANYTHING I AM WITH YOU. I'VE SAID IT ALREADY AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE KURT HUMMEL, YOU GIVE ME A HAPPINESS NOONE ELSE CAN. I'M ON MY WAY OVER STAY WHERE YOU ARE. **_

He grabbed his coat and keys ran out of the door locking it behind him and jumping into his car. He was in such a rush he pulled out of his drive before he even put his seatbelt on, no something Blaine was usually in the habit of doing but he needed to get to Kurt. He knew it was a good while ago, but Blaine still had thoughts about what happened last time got like this. He drove slightly above the speed limit all the way to Kurt's flawing it at times to get through amber traffic lights.

Meanwhile Kurt was just slumped on the floor against his bed head in his hands. He didn't know what was going on in his head other than the words were ring in his ears again. . "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine", "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine", "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine".

Kurt didn't realise he was actually speaking the words allowed as Blaine came into his bedroom, he was so upset that he didn't even notice that Blaine had come in. Blaine sank slowly down next to Kurt happy to see that other than all the tears he seemed to be shedding he wasn't actually hurt, well that was one thing. He slid his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and this was the first time he was aware of Blaine's presence, he knew how he'd got in he'd left the door unlocked, and Blaine often let himself in nowadays. Kurt tried to move away from the arm around his shoulder but Blaine only gripped him tighter.


	2. Bang out of order

Kurt didn't realise he was actually speaking the words allowed as Blaine came into his bedroom, he was so upset that he didn't even notice that Blaine had come in. Blaine sank slowly down next to Kurt happy to see that other than all the tears he seemed to be shedding he wasn't actually hurt, well that was one thing. He slid his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and this was the first time he was aware of Blaine's presence, he knew how he'd got in he'd left the door unlocked, and Blaine often let himself in nowadays. Kurt tried to move away from the arm around his shoulder but Blaine only gripped him tighter.

He gave Kurt a peck on his hair before calming asking "what has gotten over you this isn't the Kurt Hummel I know and I don't like what I'm seeing"

Kurt shudder with a loud sob more tears streaming down his face. "shhhh, Shhhh" Blaine said close to Kurt's ear so he could actually feel the warmth of Blaine breath. "You know you can tell me anything and I want judge you for it Babe I just want to know what's happened and why you are like this I want to be able to make it better please?"

Kurt slowly lifted his head out of his hand but the tears were still flowing all too freely. It wasn't the first time he's cried like this in front of Blaine. And he actually found it comforting that Blaine wouldn't just him for it and would just give him time to speak when he was ready. "Thanks" he said in a whisper that Blaine only just heard.

I'm also a little confused as when I walked in you were repeating the phase "by the end of the year I'll have Blaine" and well as far as I'm concerned I thought you already had me?

"I..I… It's all probably going to sound so stupid to you Blaine"

"No it won't anything that's upset you like this isn't stupid to me Kurt, anything that hurts you like this hurts me to, I hate seeing you so unhappy"

"It's Sebastian" Kurt said slowly with another shudder. Blaine rub his hand up and down Kurt's arm, not saying anything knowing that Kurt would say what needed to be said and that he just needed to be patient. He heard Kurt sob again and pulled him as close to himself as he could.

And then Kurt couldn't stop himself it all just came rambling out

"You know earlier in the Lima bean when you went to get your coffee, me and Sebastian weren't talking about when we were all going out drinking again. I told him clearly that I didn't like him very much, before you left it, this is really going to sound stupid but, it felt like he was hitting on you. Well he said he didn't really like me much either and we threw a few remarks at each other that probably weren't called for. But then he…he took it to a whole other level Blaine". Kurt stopped catching his breath and to look at his boyfriend face he had a tear rolling down his check, so he turned round to wipe it off before continuing. "Well and I'll quote his exact words here he _said "Blaine's too good for you, new directions is a joke! And one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the year I'll have Blaine and a nationals trophy and you'll have cakeys and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face". _ And at this Kurt completely broke down again sobbing into his hands. Blaine hated him being like this and felt partly, no largely responsible.

"Say what" he said. "Sebastian said all of those things to you and you didn't think to tell me you were worried by them?"

"I didn't think I was worried by them Blaine" Kurt said in the loudest voice he had so far during the whole conversation. "It wasn't until I got home and you were gone that those words kept ringing in my ears, taking over all my thoughts. That I wasn't good enough for you and that I was going to lose you sometime soon. And you know how I hate things being out of my control, I was gonna end it so I didn't have to have my heart broken by you as I feel you deserve so much more than me Blaine" Kurt said not daring to make eye contact with the slightly shorter boy".

"And I'll be totally honest this one has been worrying me for a while but…" Kurt paused trying to gain the courage to get the words out of his mouth. "I made your family hate you, what kind of boyfriend would do that?"

"Come here" Blaine said moving the arm that wasn't around Kurt off his chest so that he could gently push Kurt down so that Kurt's head lay on his chest. "With fear of sounding repetitive I'm going to say this again anyway" Blaine continued "you are the single best thing that's ever happened to me Kurt Hummel. Even the thought of you makes me dizzy at time. The way you hold me when im down, or just to show me you love me, and the way you kiss, well that's something to die for and the way you're not being pushy and don't mind not going any further until were both ready, your one in a million Kurt. Sebastian may be a Warbler, and yer I love my Warblers as brothers but nothing else, but he stepped way out of line thinking he can talk to you and treat you like that, it's just not on." He started to slowly rock backwards and forwards as he could feel a wet patch on him chest and he knew this motion soothed Kurt. "And Kurt my family would be dicks not matter what male I feel in love with its not you they hate it's me and my "disappointing sexuality" I'm not a son in there eyes im just a disappointment who they are trying to mould out of being gay. The way you love me makes up completely for the way they make me feel I know that Ive found a keeper who loves me for who I am and that's what matters. You've what matters to me, no one else not ever just you, is that clear Kurt Hummel".

Kurt nodded looking up into Blaine's eyes for the first time during the conversation. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry I should have known something was up when we left the Lima bean" He place his hand under Kurt's chin, lifting it up so he could place a kiss bang in the centre of his perfectly formed and soft lips. Kurt kissed him back, shivering again but this time for a good reason, Blaine's kisses always made him feel weak. They keep pecking at each other's lips until Blaine partly Kurt's lips with his tongue and slowly slid it around the inside of his mouth, he loved the way Kurt tasted. After around 5 minuets they stopped both slightly out of breath. "I love you" whispered Blaine, " I love you too" Kurt whispered back, moving in for another kiss.


End file.
